


【維勇】是小惡魔不是小豬豬！

by judy520mina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※勇利生日賀文※設定維勇已交往
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	【維勇】是小惡魔不是小豬豬！

**Author's Note:**

> ※勇利生日賀文  
> ※設定維勇已交往

某日清晨。  
「小豬豬——該起床囉——」一大早就精力充沛的維克托．尼基福羅夫愉快地撲向仍沉醉在睡夢中的勝生勇利，接著毫無意外地遭到對方的無視。  
「唔…」勇利默默翻了個身繼續睡。  
不甘被冷落的維克托只好發揮纏人技能不斷在戀人身上磨蹭，「小豬豬～豬寶寶～豬寶貝～甜心小豬～」  
然而無論他如何變著花樣呼喚自家情人，勇利卻像是鐵了心似地用棉被蒙起頭來絲毫不予理會。  
維克托見狀只好一邊嚶嚶一邊悻悻然拉下棉被以免他被悶壞，順勢撫上對方柔軟的臉頰，眼神柔和輕喃，「看來這傢伙昨天真是累壞了呢。」  
昨天是勇利生日，家人朋友們特地幫他舉辦了一個小慶生會，作為主角，勇利自然沒清閒著，一會兒切蛋糕吹蠟燭、一會兒遭受眾人調侃，一會兒又被灌酒，一不小心就弄到太晚了。  
聽著勇利細微的呼息，對方安穩的睡顏不禁讓維克托心中油然升起了一股促狹之意。  
於是他勾起嘴角，滑開身旁矮櫃上靜置已久的手機。

※ ※ ※

「維──克──托──！！！！！」  
正在給馬卡欽餵食的維克托猝不及防地接收到了剛睡醒的勇利一聲飽含熱（怒）情（火）的呼喚。  
『哎呀，沒想到這麼快就被發現了呀。』維克托心中嘀咕。  
一隻手機倏然被送到他面前，許是過於激動而捏緊的手上滲出了細微的汗水，「你到底在做什麼啦！」  
「偷拍啊。」  
「我當然知道！我是指你為什麼要這樣明目張膽地傳上IG啦！」  
手機屏幕上顯現的是一張勝生勇利酣睡的照片，嘴角還留有些許唾液的痕跡。

發布者：v-nikiforov，♥ 15.6k likes。  
文字內容：So cute!!!!!! ♥♥♥

「哎呀，沒想到這麼多人喜歡呢，比我發自拍照時還要多，真讓人心情複雜…」  
「維克托──」  
「好啦好啦，別那麼生氣嘛，雖然你氣鼓鼓的也很可愛，但我更想看到小豬豬的笑容呢。」  
「…唔！」勇利聞言頓時紅了整張臉，甚至蔓延到了耳根脖頸，觸目所見一片滾燙，「你…你這樣做肯定又會被大家亂傳奇怪的謠言的…」  
維克托拖著腮幫子作若有所思貌，「嗯…我只不過是上傳了愛徒的睡顏照罷了，況且…生米都煮成熟飯了，何來謠言之說？」  
「……」你是又去哪裡去亂學那種奇怪的詞語啦！  
勇利無奈扶額，再度敗下陣來。  
面對維克托，他似乎永遠都說不過他那張伶牙俐齒的嘴。  
「你真是的…」  
維克托嘿嘿一笑，「勇利，我很開心呢。」  
「什麼？」  
「因為比起你自己的蠢樣被公開到網上，你更在意的竟然是我可能會被大家說閒話呢。」維克托左手撫上勇利的右手，鬆開他捏得緊緊的拳頭，強迫與之十指相扣。  
面對這樣明目張膽的調戲，嘴拙的勇利一時吐不出什麼反駁的話，只得嘟著嘴咬向對方那喋喋不休的唇。

※ ※ ※

因為臨時有事，維克托匆忙回去俄羅斯一趟，可能會視情況停留好幾天。  
距他搭飛機離開之日已超過一星期，這段期間他倆也只能透過電話或訊息聯絡，好在日程忙碌倒也不致思念氾濫成災。  
這天夜晚維克托滑著IG時突然收到了一則訊息。  
勇利傳訊息給他？  
點開後呈現的畫面讓維克托霎時有點理智斷線。  
他的戀人，勝生勇利仰躺在床上，身上僅著一件敞開的寬鬆白襯衫（目測是維克托的），角度巧妙地遮住了胯間的部位，兩頰潮紅雙眼濕潤地望向鏡頭。  
然而維克托仍沉浸在震驚中尚未反應過來，照片卻已自動銷毀。  
是即時訊息。  
擅自傳來性感照後立刻刪除，時間短到連想截圖都來不及。  
這下好了，慾望被挑起後卻遭始作俑者狠狠拋棄，原本想拿來配菜的照片也消失了。  
這絕對是對他一星期前擅自上傳偷拍照的報復！

「勇利你這傢伙──！！！！！」  
才不是什麼可愛的小豬豬，根本就是隻故意勾人的小惡魔！  
被戀人的舉動弄得好氣又好笑，維克托如此念想著，將手搭上了腰間的皮帶。

番外  
維克托下飛機後的第一件事，便是火急火燎地尋找勝生勇利。  
自勇利第一次用即時訊息發性感照給他後，不知是食髓知味還是怎樣，竟然每一天都發一張新的性感照！  
維克托自然也不是自甘被戲弄的人，每收到一張就立刻自拍一張更惹火的回贈給他。  
而且這次他學聰明了，一點開訊息就二話不說立刻截圖保存。  
於是他倆就這麼遠距離互撩了好幾天，終於，維克托可以回日本了。

「勇——利——」  
人未至聲先到，勇利遠遠地就聽見那熟悉的嗓音。  
旋即接獲衝刺中的銀髮帥哥一枚。  
「勇利我好想吃炸豬排蓋飯啊——」維克托一見到勇利就像見了木天蓼的貓一樣不斷磨蹭對方。  
「好好好知道了，回去就能吃了哦。」  
「我要吃新鮮現殺的！」  
「這應該有點困難……」  
「才不，我眼前不就有一隻嗎？」  
「呃！我才不——」這才意識到對方弦外之音的勇利又瞬間脹紅整張臉，純情的模樣簡直讓人難以將他和前幾天那個傳性感照的男孩連結在一塊。  
臉上的紅暈尚未褪去，一聲響亮的「喀嚓」聲拉回了他的注意力。  
只見維克托面帶笑容滑起手機，勇利驚覺不對，搶過對方手機察看，然而已來不及。  
雙頰紅透微低著頭表情羞赧的黑髮男孩佔據了整個屏幕。

v-nikiforov The most delicious pork cutlet bowl!

讚數幾乎是在發佈後以秒計算急速增長中。

「維克托你又——」  
眼明手快的維克托搶在他欲動手刪文前搶回了自己的手機，順手搭上勇利肩膀，「好了好了快回家吧，我餓扁了噢！」  
「不要再拿我騙讚了啦——」  
「原來這就是所謂發照片一定要帶上寵物的原因嗎？」  
「維克托！！！」

END


End file.
